1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a play yard, more particularly to a play yard adapted to be mounted with a height adjustable bassinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bassinet is generally mounted on a play yard at a position above the bottom of the play yard, such that the bassinet may serve as a changing table or a bed for babies. However, the bassinets are generally not height adjustable relative to the play yards on which they are mounted. Taiwanese Utility Model No. M250604 discloses a conventional play yard mounted with a height adjustable bassinet. However, the conventional play yard has a relatively complicated height adjustment mechanism for the bassinet, and the bassinet cannot be operated quickly for height adjustment during use.